Skype
by Ciryne A.T
Summary: "-Al final de cuentas… No pude pedirte que nos viéramos por cámara, nunca he visto tu rostro.- Susurro cerrando los ojos, esperando quedarse profundamente dormida. "" Su único deseo, era poder verlo a través de una cámara en una conversación por skype" /AU/5986


_**H**ola chicos, vuelvo con una nueva historia. La verdad es que estaba pensando en la continuación de "Que se conocen perfectamente", pero no llego la inspiración y así nació este pequeño One-shot._

_**E**spero les guste. _

* * *

><p>Katekyo Hitman reborn! No me pertenece, de ser así 5986 seria la única pareja que habría.<p>

**"Conversación por Skype"**

* * *

><p><strong>Skype<strong>

.

.

.

Susurro, como si un pequeño pensamiento escapara por sus labios, y este fuera llevado hasta Italia de alguna u otra forma con la simple misión de llegar a los oídos de su querido "amigo". Era simplemente injusto, lo veía en línea todos los días, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hablarle, incluso la última vez que hablaron no había logrado sentirse cómoda, puesto que se sentía distante, y aun peor. Sentía que para él, ella no significaba nada.

Suspiro, agitando levemente su cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas, se tumbó en su cama mirando el techo, preguntándose si después del tiempo el aun pensaba en ella como antes.

Estiro su brazo, localizando con su mano el móvil que se encontraba en la mesa de nochea un lado de la cama. Al tomarlo lo primero que hizo fue ver su reflejo en la pantalla negra, que le presentaba una joven bastante descuidada de tez clara y pecas, de ojos chocolate y gafas, cuyo cabello castaño estaba atado en un coleta un poco alta, y que portaba aun su pijama rosa, a juego con las pantuflas de gato que usaba.

Dejo el móvil a un lado, estiro los brazos al aire, dándose cuenta que ya no podía dejar de ignorar que él estaba en línea, que debía hablar con él sí o sí para poder sacarse las dudas de la cabeza. Miro el móvil, se miró a si misma desde el pequeño espejo de su mesa de noche y frunció el ceño.

Se levantó con rapidez, en dirección al baño, se quitó la goma que sostenía su cabello, si puso crema en su rostro y retiro sus gafas.

Era bonita.

Realmente era bonita.

Bueno, en realidad eso era lo que quería creer para tener la seguridad de hablarle sin temor. Dio un rápido salto a la cama, después de cerciorarse que se veía presentable. Tomo el celular y lo prendió. Puso la contraseña de inicio, y fue directo a la aplicación de Whatsapp a hablar con alguno de sus amigos antes de hablar con él.

Pero en lugar de eso, abriola aplicación de skype directamente, siendo esta la única forma de poder comunicarse con él. Busco un rato por sus contactos, a ver si él se encontraba en línea, pues eran casi las 11:45 pm en donde se encontraba, así que lo más seguro era que no se encontrar, pero no.

Él estaba en línea, como siempre.

-Ojala se acuerde de mi.- Murmuro un tanto desanimada, dando un toque en el nombre del chico en cuestión para que emergiera una ventana de texto.

**"Hola. Te acuerdas de mi?"**

-Por favor, por favor, acuérdate.- Susurro sin dejar de ver la pantalla, esperando una señal de que había visto el mensaje.

Pero nada.

Alejo la pantalla de su rostro, algo desilusionada, hasta que un sonido atrajo su atención. Le había contestado.

**"Pero claro Haru. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te trata la vida?"**

-Bien, considerando que no sé nada de ti desde hace un año.- Murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

**"Bien, bien. ¿Y a ti como te va? "**

Espero un rato, y nuevamente le respondió.

"**Bien gracias a Dios. Estoy trabajando y en la universidad."**

-Contrólate Haru, no ha dicho nada malo, te estas imaginando cosas.- Pensó arrugando la nariz, al pensar que el joven se encontraba un poco frió con ella.

Hablaron de unas cuantas cosas triviales, de cómo les había ido, de sus trabajos, pero ella no podía quedarse con la curiosidad.

**"¿Y me cuentas de nuevo?**

Se mordió los labios al ver lo tonta que sonaba preguntándole esas cosas, mientras la ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

**"No mucho"**

-Wow.- Susurro enfadada, odiaba a los tipos cortantes. Movió un poco los dedos, escribiendo un reproche.

**"Que frió eres"**

Intento calmarse un poco al ver el "escribiendo" debajo de su nombre.

**"Ni novias, ni noticias, hago lo de siempre"**

-Ni novias…- Ese pedazo le hizo saltar el corazón, apoderándose completamente de ella, llenándola de sentimientos encontrados.

Siguieron hablando de sus vidas, de lo que hacían o no, pero ella tenía la mente en otro lugar, como si dentro de su cabeza maquinara diferentes planes para poder pedirle lo que tanto quería, pero es que ¿Quién era ella para pedir eso? No se hablan hace un año, no lo busca, no lo llama, y aun así, se siente como la tonta enamorada que fue la última vez que hablaron. No quería hacerse ilusiones, de lo que podría o no pasar.

**"No recordaba que fueras tan cortante"**

La respuesta había salido como si nada, un reclamo silencioso, se sentía incomoda, quería decirle "Oye, ¿te acuerdas de esa vez…?" ¡No podía! ¡Que le iba a decir! Una chica tonta como ella, tal vez él no la vería de la misma manera.

**"Si, lo siento mucho, es que hice unas cosas, y estoy algo cansado"**

Se sorprendió ante esa respuesta. Genial, paso de estar feliz, a molesta, a incomoda, y a culpable. ¿Lo habría molestado? Tal vez si fuera así.

**"Perdona, no quería molestar, hablamos luego, si quieres. :)"**

-Eres una idiota.- Se dijo a sí misma. – Lo siento tanto Hayato, no pensé que te molestara hablarme.

Nuevamente el sonido la distrajo.

**"No, tranquila, aún tengo unos minutos de energía. Jeje"**

¡DIOS! La iba a matar, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cara se encontraba roja, y poseía una estúpida sonrisa por lo que él había dicho. Tal vez… ¿Él quiera hablar con ella? Ya no le importaba tanto la conversación, estaba tan metida en su cabeza, que no se dio cuenta cuando sus dedos reaccionaron enviando algo importante.

**"Hey, te extrañe sabes? "**

Sabia de alguna forma que él no captaría el doble sentido, que no sabría cuántas veces lo había pensado o había susurrado su nombre sin querer.

**"La verdad yo igual. Me hacía falta hablar con alguien diferente de vez en cuando"**

-Sera cabrón...- Frunció aun más el ceño murmurando una cuantas quejas hacia el chico, sabiendo que no las iba a escuchar, en cambio de eso, envió un emoticon de una cara molesta.

**"¿Dije algo malo? "**

-¡Dijiste todo mal, idiota! – Grito al teléfono, sentándose en la cama para acomodar la espalda contra la cama.

**"Es lindo saber que te extrañan solo porque necesitas hablar con alguien diferente de vez en cuando."**

-Espero que al menos puedas captar esto. – Dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente de medio lado.

**"¡Vamos! Sabes que no es solo por eso"**

-Entonces… ¿Por qué más es, Hayato? – Susurro entristecida por sus palabras, al final de cuentas había tenido razón, el ya no sentía nada por ella.

**"Bueno, siento dejar la conversación, Haru, pero ya estoy muy cansado y tengo mucho sueño, hablamos pronto ¿Si? Fue bueno hablarnos, No te pierdas"**

-Al final, no tendré el coraje para pedirle lo que quería…- Un leve sollozo escapo de su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad.

**"Vale, vale, haré lo posible por no desaparecer, Descansa"**

Dejo el móvil, lejos de ella, y en su lugar atrapo una almohada entre sus brazos, estrujándola con fuerza, sintiéndose estúpida e idiota, por pensar que el aun tendría algún sentimiento hacia ella.

-Al final de cuentas… No pude pedirte que nos viéramos por cámara, nunca he visto tu rostro.- Susurro cerrando los ojos, esperando quedarse profundamente dormida.

-Hayato, ¿Querrás verme tanto como quiero verte, como quiero escuchar tu voz? ¿Por qué pienso que me dirás que no me confunda, que esto ya pasó? –Pensó amargamente acurrucándose aún más.

Y es que hace unos años, Haru Miura había conocido a Tsunayoshi Sawada y Hayato Gokudera, ellos eran de distintos países, pero podría arreglárselas para hablar. Haru, nunca había sentido algo como lo que sintió al hablar con Hayato, pero nunca estuvo segura de los sentimientos que la tenia hacia ella.

Su único deseo, era poder verlo a través de una cámara en una conversación de Skype.

Tal vez con solo ver su rostro. Sería un poco feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Gracias por leer! Dejen un Review, ya saben, son mis galletitas, <strong>_


End file.
